Wafers are structures comprising semiconductor material, e.g. silicon. The semiconductor material comprises a crystallographic orientation, which is indicated by pre-aligning elements at the wafer, e.g. notches or flats. For a processing of a wafer the crystallographic orientation of the semiconductor material and therefore the orientation of the pre-aligning element has to be detected.